


Winter Shepherd

by DarkInuFan



Series: Seasons' Change [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInuFan/pseuds/DarkInuFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandman is one of the few that can truly say how hard the boy works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Shepherd

Sandman is one of the few that can truly say how hard the boy works as he dances among the dark grey clouds of winter, shepherding them like they are sheep and he their master. The young winter spirit floats in midair for a mere moment, surveying his flock immediately below before he dives back in, using the crook of his staff to pull one this way and push that one in another. He makes sure that the snow falls softly, so that it won’t damage or scare the sleeping village below.

Once again rising above his flock, the winter shepherd spots the Golden Man that he has seen on occasion and waves before spotting an errant cloud breaking away from the storm and takes off after it. The boy doesn’t see the man’s fond smile and wave back before he leaves the younger spirit to his tasks. Sandman has already finished with this particular village and is pleased with the thought that the children will wake up tomorrow to the first fun day of snow before the harsh realities of colonial winter settle into their hearts.

As he leaves, Sandman gives a mental nod up to the Man in the Moon, giving his own unique approval for the first guardian’s newest creation. They both see great things for the boy. This Shepherd of winter and fun, carefully tending his flocks of clouds as well as nurturing the joy that can be rare to find in this dark season. This Jack Frost was one to watch over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeebus, this is the shortest one I've ever written. So, this is what a drabble feels like?


End file.
